


you're the holiest thing i know

by C0LUMBINE



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: 2010! Tyler, 2016! Josh, Age Difference, Biting, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cock Worship, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names, Smut, Virgin! Tyler, oh boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C0LUMBINE/pseuds/C0LUMBINE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler couldn't believe he got so lucky, and didn't fully understand what he's done to deserve that much love and affection. Josh loved everything about him, from the way his thighs trembled and his breath hitched in his throat while he was being touched, all the way to the sweet, desperate noises he made when Josh pressed his mouth to his abdomen, narrowly missing his cock.</p>
<p>Tyler is nervous. Josh is the biggest sweetheart in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're the holiest thing i know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twentyonekat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentyonekat/gifts).



> hello! this one's a little different and inspired by one of the conversations i've had with Kat. thanks for always being here to sin with me :^)
> 
> basically just imagine self titled era tyler + blurryface josh, and there you have it! possibly my favourite concept in the world. tell me what you think or find me on tumblr @ joshdunfiles (new url).

Josh was gentle. He was cautious and treated Tyler carefully, because he understood the state he was in. He remembered himself being almost exactly the same when he was younger, so unexperienced and innocent. Tyler was startled. He was curious, but nervous, and never would have thought that something so simple could feel so perfect. Just having Josh so close, knowing he would always treat him like he's the holiest thing in the world, eventhough Tyler felt like he was the complete opposite. It was comforting and flattering.

Tyler was sensitive and delicate, and Josh loved calling him an angel he truly thought Tyler still was, despite letting himself get lost in blissful pleasure. Tyler knew he was always safe with Josh, he felt loved and cared for when his hands were gently exploring areas of his body that Tyler never knew could be put under so much consideration. Tyler was all trembling thighs and red, heated cheeks, but he was a peaceful mess.

Josh always made sure that Tyler remembered he was the most important person in his life, that he valued his feelings the most, even more than his own. That's why he would always pepper Tyler's golden skin with tender kisses, while grunting and mumbling sweet nothings against the soft area of his neck and chest. Tyler couldn't believe he got so lucky, and didn't fully understand what he's done to deserve that much love and affection. Josh loved everything about him, from the way his thighs trembled and his breath hitched in his throat while he was being touched, all the way to the sweet, desperate noises he made when Josh pressed his mouth to his abdomen, narrowly missing his cock. They might have compared lengths at some point, and that's when Tyler has seen Josh's dick for the first time, and showed him his own. However, just how Josh was expecting, Tyler couldn't stay soft for too long when both of their cocks had been pressed against one another with the help of Josh's hand, who simply excused himself by saying he was only trying to get that perfect measurement.

Josh loved reminding Tyler how gorgeous he was, and that's why one day when he's finally got him in his bed, his body stretched across the sheets, he would tie a tiny, silky, pink bow around Tyler's cock, when it's pressed hard against his tummy and leaking all over it. Tyler let out a barely audible gasp when he felt Josh's hands working around his cock, and he blushed intensely at the sight. Josh thought it was the cutest thing ever. Meanwhile Tyler only kept breathing unsteadily, staring down without words. All the love and praise, it was almost too much. When Josh finished, he looked up at him through his eyelashes curiously.

"Looks so cute, angel," he said, placing his hands on Tyler's smooth thighs and rubbing the sensitive skin. Tyler blushed, and then winced, when Josh pinched his inner thigh while hunching to plant a kiss on the very tip of his cock. Josh kept eye contact the entire time, making sure he could see Tyler's reaction to each of his moves. He had never seen Tyler's cheeks more flushed before.

"S-stop," Tyler mewled, biting down on his own finger, but all he really wanted was for Josh to keep going, to keep kissing and touching. Tyler didn't know how to ask him for more, and wasn't sure how much he could get. Thankfuly, Josh knew him for long enough to recognize the greed in his eyes, as it slowly started topling the usual hesitation and shyness. So slowly, not to rush anything, Josh continued his display of praise, by kissing up the length of Tyler's cock, nipping carefully and purring.

Tyler had no idea what to do with himself, as hundreds of different feelings and sensations started mixing inside him making him a shivering mess. Josh slowly opened his mouth wider, the tiny kisses becoming more wet and sloppy, focusing more on the slit of Tyler's cock, which clearly was the key to having Tyler moan and throw his head back in pleasure. Tyler bucked his hips hesitantly, pushing his cock even closer to Josh's mouth. Josh laughed breathlessly, pinning him against the bed by his thighs.

"Let's take this slow baby, I'll take care of you," Josh promised, licking his way up Tyler's cock, stopping when he reached the head and wrapping his lips around it for no longer that a few seconds, licking off the precome that beaded there. Tyler shivered at the sight of Josh's glistening mouth stretched around his cock and whimpered quietly, feeling something stir deep inside his stomach. "Feels good?"

"Mhm," Tyler nodded rapidly, reaching out to place his hand on Josh's, digging his fingernails into his wrist. His mouth hung open suddenly, a thin moan forcing it's way out of it while Josh went back to working his mouth along the base of Tyler's cock. "Josh," Tyler whined, his name coming out embarrassingly high pitched. Tyler would have probably felt more embarrassed about it, if he wasn't at the edge of release that was closer than he was expecting. All that Josh responded with was a quiet groan and rubbing his thumbs across the skin of Tyler's thighs. Josh knew exactly how sensitive his thighs were, so he used the knowledge he possesed by switching his centre of attention to sink his teeth into the soft, chubby area, sucking purple marks in various places, creating different patterns with his mouth. Tyler's hands twitched by his sides, pulse quickening as he gasped and moaned, his voice cracking and rising deliciously with each noise, signaling how close to the edge he was.

It took one final slide of Josh's lips against Tyler's cock before he felt heat washing over his entire body, his fingers tangling in the sheets and body tensing up, and then he was coming, with a high pitched sob on his lips, his orgasm hitting him unexpectedly. His cock twitched weakly as Tyler spilled all over his tummy and Josh's lips, shaking helplessly and moaning with his head falling against the soft pillows.Josh's eyes widened momentairly, but he helped Tyler through it, tightly gripping his hand and mouthing at his oversensitive cock, tasting him with a satisfied groan.

"Oh, angel," Josh cooed, crawling up to Tyler and embracing him in a warm hug after he's calmed down and his breathing evened out. Josh wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes, feeling Tyler shiver against his body while sniffling and still struggling to catch his breath. "You did so good."

"Thank you, Josh," Tyler said, clinging to his side and kissing the tip of Josh's nose, with a tiny smile plastered across his face.

"Anything for you, Ty."

Tyler was truly an angel, and Josh promised to make sure he realised that for as long as they're together.


End file.
